pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW092: Jostling for the Junior Cup!
Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive at Lacunosa Town. Dawn meets Alder, the Champion. Dawn meets Trip, Burgundy and Georgia. Trip's Servine is revealed to have evolved into Serperior. Burgundy is revealed to have a Darmanitan. Iris' Dragonite begins to disobey Iris. Ash, Cilan, Dawn and Iris advance to next round. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan, Dawn |rchars =Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, Cynthia |michars =Caitlin, Alder, Manning, Kenton, Shepherd, Simeon, Marris, Geraldo, Cassie, Ramone, Freddy O'Martian |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Dawn's Piplup, Iris' Dragonite, Meloetta, Trip's Serperior, Georgia's Beartic, Cynthia's Garchomp, Caitlin's Gothitelle, Burgundy's Darmanitan, Ash's Leavanny, Cilan's Pansage, Nurse Joy's Audino, Foongus, Watchog, Lillipup, Manning's Heatmor, Horatio's Cinccino, Kenton's Golett, Shepherd's Galvantula, Simeon's Zebstrika, Marris' Karrablast, Geraldo's Reuniclus, Cassie's Sawsbuck, Ramone's Stoutland |local =Lacunosa Town}} is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis Finally arriving at Lacunosa Town, Ash and co. finally arrive for the World Tournament Junior Cup, where the winner will battle Alder. As they go there to register they found Alder talking to Cynthia outside having a conversation. Naturally, Ash's rival Trip is there with his newly evolved Serperior (since Ash's 3rd battle with him 59 episodes earlier) when his Servine evolved, and he's not going to be knocked out of the tournament that easy. But Trip's not the only rival that their friend Dawn meets who can be a pain in the neck exactly. That's right! And lookout everyone, here comes Iris' rival, Georgia, the Dragon Buster, and Cilan's rival, Burgundy, the C-Class Pokémon Connoisseur who doesn't like Dawn's Pokémon Coordinator personality when she's friends with Cilan. Now that Ash's friends and rivals are all here to enter (minus Luke, Bianca, and Stephan), who will come out on top? Round 1 begins now! Episode Plot The heroes arrived at the Lacunosa Town and admire the stadium, where the Junior Cup will take place. Meloetta appears and is asked to cheer for all of them. Two guys accidentally push Ash, causing Meloetta to be scared off and disappear. They walk and spot Nurse Joy with Audino, thinking this is the Pokémon Center. They also encounter Alder, who tries to convince Cynthia to have lunch with him, who refuses. Dawn sees Alder and Ash goes to greet him, but Trip appears, enraged by Alder's personality. Alder tries to remember Trip's name, but Trip is not amused. Ash greets both of them, while Trip aims to win the Cup to have a chance to battle Alder himself. He aims to defeat Alder, claiming his title will be in the past. Cynthia leaves, while Alder follows her. Dawn thinks he has a colorful personality. Suddenly, Georgia appears and immediately chides Iris. Iris replies she is a little kid, but Georgia clarifies Iris cannot lose before she battles her, even if she is not a Dragon Master yet. Ash tells Dawn Georgia is Iris' rival. Cilan goes away, but is stopped by Burgundy, who promises to crush him. Burgundy notices Dawn, who admits she is Cilan's friend. Burgundy yells at her, claiming Cilan will soon start his boring evaluations that will make everyone's ears fall off. Burgundy aims to prove she is a better Connoisseur than Cilan, then walks away. Dawn replies there are too many annoying people here. Inside the stadium, Freddy O'Martain presents Alder, Unova's champion, who will fight the winner of the Cup. Alder greets everyone and reminds them to give their best, for he will wait for the challenge. Before the battle, Freddy presents two people, who will fight in the exhibition match: Caitlin of the Elite Four and Cynthia, Sinnoh's Champion. Cynthia greets Caitlin once more and gives her the chance to prove herself, for she trained well to become the Elite Four. Cynthia sends Garchomp and Caitlin, Gothitelle. The match is timed onto ten minutes. Caitlin admits it is an honor to battle Cynthia, as Gothitelle starts with Flatter, which confuses Garchomp. Gothitelle uses Psychic, causing Garchomp to be bashed onto the ground and wall. Gothitelle goes to bash Garchomp onto the ceiling, who uses Dragon Rush to hit Gothitelle. Cynthia congratulates on Caitlin, who shows a lot of strength and courage. Caitlin admits her old self is gone, but feels her heart pounding again. Garchomp uses Draco Meteor, but is countered by Gothitelle's Thunderbolt. The attacks collide, causing a firework. They collide again, both use Brick Break. The match ends in a draw, as the ten minutes passed. Caitlin thanks Cynthia for the match, as she aims to present her battles with elegance and beauty. She hopes more battles from Cynthia, who wishes the same and shakes her hand. The audience favors both of them, while Freddy presents the challengers of the Cup. The first battle is Burgundy vs. Trip, the former wishing to battle Cilan instead. Cilan is matched with Shepherd, while Ash will face Marris. Dawn will battle Ramon and Georgia will face Iris, both of them determined to crush each other. Meloetta appears among the audience, glad to see the upcoming battles. Burgundy battles Trip, as she sends Darmanitan against Serperior. Ash realizes Trip's Servine evolved. Burgundy announces her evaluation, but Trip already orders Servine to leer Darmanitan. Burgundy calls this trickery, while Serperior uses Solarbeam, which defeats Darmanitan. Trip wins, while Burgundy calls Darmanitan back, annoyed she lost so easily. Ash admits that was quick for Trip to win. Trip, however, aims at defeating Alder. Later, Manning's Heatmor defeats Kenton's Golett, while Cilan's Pansage defeats Shepherd's Galvantula. Simeon's Zebstrika is defeated by Horatio's Cinccino's Giga Impact. Ash sends Leavanny, whose Energy Ball defeats Marris' Karrablast. Geraldo's Reuniclus defeats Cassie's Sawsbuck with Thunderbolt, while Dawn's Piplup uses Drill Peck to defeat Ramone's Stoutland. Last are Iris and Georgia. Iris sends Dragonite, making Georgia pleased Iris has another Dragon Pokémon other than Axew. Beartic uses Hidden Power and Iris orders Dragonite to dodge, who simply deflects the attack instead. Beartic uses Focus Blast, but Dragonite does not listen to Iris, as it simply stops the attack. Cilan believes Dragonite considers dodging like running away. Beartic uses Ice Beam, so Iris orders Dragonite to dodge, but is terrified as Dragonite takes the hit. Beartic repeats the attack and freezes Dragonite, who was ordered to use Flamethrower. Cilan sees Iris and Dragonite are not compatible, while Ash wonders does Dragonite even want to win. Iris orders Dragonite to be serious and battle. Dragonite crashes the ice and runs after Beartic, who uses Blizzard. Dragonite endures the attack and uses Thunder Punch, which defeats Beartic. Iris wins, so Georgia calls Beartic back. Iris, even glad, claims that Dragonite shouldn't be reckless. Georgia replies she lost against Dragonite and lets Iris know if she would call herself a Pokémon Master, she should make Dragonite obey her. With the first round over, Ash inspires his friends to do their best in the second round. Debuts Character *Caitlin *Manning *Kenton *Shepherd *Simeon *Marris *Geraldo *Cassie *Ramone Pokémon *Trip's Serperior *Caitlin's Gothitelle Move Flatter Quotes :"There sure are lots of pain in the necks around here." :"Lup. Pip-lup." Trivia *Who's that Pokémon?: Garchomp (U.S.) *Iris' Dragonite's personality of being reckless is the same as Ash's Charizard while battling Sparky in Friend and Foe Alike. *This episode marks the first time when two different rivals of Ash and co.'s (minus Dawn's) face each other off in a Pokémon Battle. Gallery Alder tries to invite Cynthia for lunch BW092 2.jpg Iris knows well Georgia is behind her BW092 3.jpg Burgundy promises to defeat Cilan BW092 4.jpg Burgundy yells at Dawn BW092 5.jpg Dawn thinks there are too many annoying people around BW092 6.jpg Caitlin appears BW092 7.jpg Gothitelle's Flatter confuses Garchomp BW092 8.jpg Garchomp's Dragon Rush hits Gothitelle BW092 9.jpg Freddy and Alder admire the fireworks BW092 10.jpg Garchomp and Gothitelle clash using Brick Break BW092 11.jpg Caitlin and Cynthia shake hands BW092 12.jpg Cilan's Pansage defeats Galvantula BW092 13.jpg Dragonite stops Focus Blast BW092 14.jpg Dragonite allows itself to be hit by Ice Beam BW092 15.jpg Dragonite is frozen solid BW092 16.jpg Everyone is amazed Dragonite broke through the ice BW092 17.jpg Beartic is hit by Thunder Punch }} Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears